


Green, I want you green.

by Kaesteranya



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You asked for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green, I want you green.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from “The Somnabulistic Ballad”, a poem by Federico Garcia Lora poem. It’s also the 31 Days theme for November 27, 2007.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that they were actually trying it out, Nami realizes that she really shouldn’t let her hormones get the better of her.

  
“This… is so… _uncomfortable.”_

  
“You wouldn’t have such a hard time if you didn’t move around so much.”

  
“HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO MOVE WHEN YOU’VE TIED ME UP?”

  
“Correction: I’ve only tied your wrists. And it’s only because you asked.”

  
This is definitely going to be the last time that Nami ever allows herself to get curious about Nico’s sexual proclivities, ones that that woman makes a point to discuss over the dinner table whenever Usopp is around because she claims that it’s fun to make their prudish crewmate blush. Her and her damned big mouth. Nico, in the meantime, continues along her merry way with Nami hoisted over her shoulder, ass in the air, arms hanging down close to her chest.

  
“Let me walk!”

  
“That takes out half the fun. Oh, and you might want to keep quiet. The others will hear. …Unless, that’s the idea, and you want me to gag you as well?”

  
She turns her head and smiles at her prize. Nami feels vaguely like killing something right after.

  
After what seems like an eternity going through the hallways below deck, they arrive in Nico’s room. The woman opens the door, nudges it shut with her foot, and dumps Nami unto her desk, stomach and breasts to the wood, bending her over the edge of the table. Extra arms snake out a moment later, holding her wrists stretched out in front, clapping her thighs in place, and wrapping about the ankles, spreading her legs apart. To Nami’s credit, however, it’s only after another hand begins tugging her pants down that she squirms.

  
“Try to hold still,” Nico says. “You wouldn’t want to get splinters, do you?”

  
And she plants a kiss on Nami’s neck just as her real hands start feeling her up.  



End file.
